And The Angels Sang
by Lieutenant Caine
Summary: When it's right there's no denying it.
1. Chapter 1

**And the Angels Sang…**

Calleigh sighed softly as Eric's lips brushed hers in a goodnight kiss. They had just returned from a date, and Eric had insisted on walking her to the door. His eyes searched hers, looking for permission to extend the evening, but she demurely reminded him that they had a big case on their hands, and the evening itself was stolen time since they had both slipped out 45 minutes early to meet for dinner. Eric smiled and surrendered to her logic, satisfying himself with another lingering kiss.

"I'll see you in the morning, Cal," he murmured.

"Sleep well, Eric." She graced him with one of her megawatt smiles.

"With you looking this beautiful, it will be impossible to sleep without dreaming of you," he returned with a smile.

'Don't you say the sweetest things? If you keep talking like that, I'll be tempted to ask you in, Eric and we just can't, you know that. You can't afford to be late any more, for any reason. I'll see you tomorrow."

The smile on her face and the lilt in her voice took the slight sting out of her words, so Eric took the key from her hand and unlocked the door, swinging it open for her. He made sure she was safely inside her condo with the door closed and locked before he turned and walked back to his SUV.

Once inside, Calleigh felt the enjoyment of the evening slip away. She had been seeing Eric for a few weeks now, and while she should have been happy, there was just something missing. She wandered through the living room into the kitchen where she set her bag on the table and draped her jacket on the back of a chair. A pile of unopened mail left by the housekeeper demanded her attention so she sat down and began to sift through the envelopes. After the third time she caught her mind wandering to thoughts of Eric, she sighed and gave up on the idea of paying bills before she went to bed.

She reflected back over the past several dates they'd had, and while each one brought a fond memory, she found there was nothing in those memories that stirred her to anticipate the next one. Eric was handsome, that much was true, and protective…she had wished more than once that he wouldn't hover so, but he seemed to take it as his duty to be her knight in shining armor. He was charming, and a great dancer. And his kisses…Calleigh stopped her reflective thoughts. His kisses…while they were satisfying she realized they never quite lived up to what she had always dreamed she would feel when she dreamed about being kissed by the love of her life. _I'm just not in love with him,_ she admitted to herself. _I care about him deeply, and I don't want to see him hurt, but I'm NOT in love with him. Eric is more like a big brother to me than a lover. _She groaned, realizing she had to break this to him and soon before his heart was in too much danger.

"I'm sorry, Eric," she whispered to the empty room. Tears began to trickle down her face and she didn't try to stop them. _Why can't I find someone who will make me happy?_ She wondered sadly. She rested her face in her hands and let the tears fall unchecked. Without warning, a face and a voice surfaced in her mind and she cried even harder. The mental image of Horatio was her undoing, and the flow of tears became a flood. He had always said she could talk to him at any time, and so sobbing like a child she reached for her cell phone. Somehow her mind equated him with comfort and she clung to that thought with her entire being.

XXXXX

Across town, in an equally empty kitchen, Horatio sat at the table sipping a glass of Jack Daniels while he mulled over the newest couple on his staff. He knew Eric would take care of Calleigh; knew he'd give his life for her if it came to that, but also knew that Eric just couldn't match the fire of Calleigh's personality. Eric was too tame for her. Calleigh needed someone with a spirit as feisty as her own to satisfy what he suspected was a very passionate lady. _If I were only 10 years younger… _He abruptly stopped in mid-idea. No sense in following that line of thought. Shaking his head, he rose from the table, emptied his glass into the sink and cleaned up the small mess he'd made in the immaculate kitchen.

He walked down the hall to his bedroom, where he removed his jacket, badge and gun and laid them on the end of the dresser. His reflection stared back at him from the mirror and he leaned in to study what he saw. Blue eyes looked out from a face that was weathered by stress and years of crime fighting. "Horatio Caine, you are a fool to even think about her. She wouldn't give you a second look." Sighing, he removed the rest of his clothing, turned off the bedside lamp, and slipped between the sheets, resigning himself to a long night with little sleep. He had just finished adjusting the pillow under his head when his cell phone rang. He snatched the phone from the nightstand and flipped it open without looking at the caller ID.

"Horatio," he snapped, devoutly hoping this wasn't a call out. He was tired and needed rest, not that he was going to get any with thoughts of Calleigh swirling around in his head.

The voice on the other end had the immediate effect of brining him bolt upright into a seated position with the covers pooled around his waist.

"Ho..horr..a..tio? I'm sorry…sorry to call you so…so late, but I…I…I need to talk to someone." Calleigh's voice was choked with tears, and Horatio was instantly on alert.

"Calleigh, Sweetheart, are you hurt? Are you okay?" His pulse skyrocketed at the thought that she might be in danger and his body tensed to spring into action. Quickly he swung his legs out of bed and his bare feet hit the floor with a thud.

"No, I'm not…not okay," she sobbed. "I had a date…a date with…with Eric, and I…" she couldn't finish the sentence for crying so hard.

"Calleigh, you hang on, I'm on my way. Do you hear me, Sweetheart? I'm coming to you," he was already reaching for his shirt and pants as he spoke.

"Okk..Okka…Okay." she could barely speak for the tears.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

In record time, Horatio dressed and dashed out the door of his room, stopping only to grab his gun and badge as he went. The keys to the Hummer were on a hook by the front door and he snatched them on the run. Traffic was relatively sparse at 10:30 at night, so the trip only took minutes, but it seemed like years to him. Fifteen minutes later, he pulled into her drive, got out of the Hummer and literally launched himself toward her front door. His rapid knocking was answered by the sound of her footsteps and then the door opened.

Without the benefit of Kevlar to protect him, his self control took a direct hit when he saw her standing there looking so lost and afraid. She had discarded her clothing from the date and was now clad in a solid white cotton gown of eyelet material. Back lighted by the light from the foyer as she was, he could see every sensuous curve of her body, and he had to mentally shake himself to keep from pulling her into his arms. Her face was tear-streaked, and big salty drops were dripping from her chin and nose. Horatio stepped into the foyer and closed the door behind him. Barely had he turned around to face her when she flew at him crying brokenly, "Horatio, thank God you're here."

He suddenly found her plastered against his chest, clinging to him and crying like her heart was broken. Silently he cursed Eric and vowed terrible vengeance on him if he had done anything to hurt her. Wrapping his arms around her shaking shoulders, he gently guided her over to the couch where he sat down and drew her down with him, nestling her against his side. Calleigh continued to cry, her face buried against his chest, her tears soaking through his shirt. Horatio's hands rubbed her back and softly stroked through her silken hair while he whispered comforting words to her.

"I've got you, Calleigh. It's okay. I'm here."

He rested his chin on top of her head and just held her while the storm of emotion shook her. Gradually her tears slowed to an occasional hiccupping sniffle. The warmth of his arms and solid support of his chest wrapped her in comfort and tenderness and she reveled in it almost greedily. At last she reluctantly raised her head from his chest and looked up at him. Her face and eyes were still wet with tears and several tiny diamond droplets clung to her golden lashes. A smile tugged at the corners of his mouth and he reached into his coat. Gratefully she accepted the handkerchief he drew from the inner pocket, and she blew her nose noisily.

"I'm sorry, Horatio," she said softly.

"No worries," he responded. His hands continued absently tracing circles on her back.

"It's just that…" her voice trailed off.

"Just what, Sweetheart?" he prompted when she failed to finish her sentence.

"It was Eric, he…"

"Calleigh, if he hurt you, I'll…" Horatio growled, interrupting her.

"No, Horatio, that's not it. Eric didn't hurt me; would never hurt me. You know that. It's just that I was hoping for something more when he held me in his arms and kissed me. I wanted there to be something special in his touch, and there just wasn't."

During this startling admission, Horatio silently thanked whatever deity saw to these things, and then reminded himself very sternly that Calleigh had called him as a friend. _But what if it wasn't just a friendly call? What if you really could have a chance with her?_

He chose his next words very carefully.

"Calleigh, I don't know what to say, except somewhere there is the perfect man for you…a man who will love you not only for your beauty, but also for your kindness and strength…a man who would give his life for you, but would never suffocate you with his protection…a man who will challenge you, provoke you, and most of all love you the way you deserve to be loved…as an equal, Calleigh. You deserve no less than this from any man."

As his words soaked into her soul, she thought about what he was saying and realization struck her like a lightning bolt from a clear blue sky. She was in the arms of such a man even as he spoke. She reflected over the years she'd known him and had to admit she had wondered more than once what it might be like to be 'the one' for him. She knew he would never stifle her, would walk beside her, never ahead of her; knew also that beneath the composed, ice-cool exterior of Horatio Caine there was a very passionate man. She had seen that passion exhibited at work and knew instinctively that he would be just as intense a lover as he was a champion of justice. That thought sent a delicious little shiver down her spine, and she couldn't help but wonder what his kisses would be like.

Horatio noticed the slight tremor and looked at her with a question in his blue eyes.

"Calleigh?" his voice was soft, a caress.

The sound stroked across her senses and she gave a soft murmur of pleasure. _Is this really happening? _she thought. The stirring of arousal warmed her blood as her senses began to actually register the heat of his body against hers and the way she fit perfectly into his strong arms as though she belonged there. She was powerless to stop the tremors of desire that raced along her nerves, and she had to admit, she didn't want to. Her next words came as a surprise to both of them.

"Horatio…?"

"Hmmmm?" The sound of his voice vibrated through her with the most pleasant tingle.

"Horatio...please…kiss me." The last two words were barely spoken above a whisper.

Horatio's eyes searched hers and then widened when he saw the longing there.

"Calleigh…are you sure? You want this?"

"Please, Horatio...," it was an entreaty, a plea, one that he couldn't have ignored to save his life.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Horatio searched her eyes carefully and seeing nothing but longing and desire, he claimed her mouth in a deep, hungry kiss that left her reeling. Almost roughly he probed apart her lips, drinking from the sweet depths of her mouth as though his very life depended on it. Tongues danced and stroked in a heated exchange. Then his mouth left hers and launched a trail of wet kisses down her neck and across the soft skin of her shoulder until his progress was halted by the strap of her gown. Horatio's restless hands trailed pure sexual tension and need across her body while he fought the constraints of the cotton gown. Growling with frustration, he sought the bottom edge of the material, and when he found it, made quick work of slipping the offending garment up over her head and off, tossing it across the room. Calleigh moaned softly at the overwhelming rush of desire that engulfed her, leaving her weak and helpless at his touch.

"Calleigh, do you know how often I've dreamed of holding you like this; longed to touch you and feel your body respond to mine?"

As he spoke, his hands cupped her full ripe breasts, his thumbs tracing circles over the rosy tips until they were pebble hard and aching. Calleigh writhed in wanton abandon beneath his touch and her last clear thought before losing contact with reality was, _Eric's touch never felt like this. _For what seemed like eternity Calleigh was lost in the seduction of his touch, the feel of his mouth and tongue against her skin, the rapidly building tension low in her body and the rising heat between them.

She was only dimly aware when he shifted to stand up from the couch, lifting her into his arms in one smooth movement. Her eyes fluttered open to look up into his face.

"Bedroom?" he asked. His voice was thick with desire and his eyes devoured the sight of her cradled in his arms.

"Hall…last door on the right…" she managed to say before he staked his claim on her lips again.

He carried her toward the master bedroom and nudged open the door with a knee. Once inside, he walked to the bed and gently laid her down on top of the covers. Calleigh watched breathlessly as Horatio quickly rid himself of his clothing and then joined her. The mattress dipped under his added weight when he settled himself alongside her. She reached for him and pulled him down into a sensual kiss; mouths open, their tongues battling for mastery. Soft sighs and moans punctuated the still air of the night. Her hands roamed over his back and hips and then down along his thigh. Boldly she reached between their twined bodies and slowly glided her fingers along the engorged length of him. He groaned and his head lolled back in sheer physical ecstasy. He allowed the touch for as long as he could stand without losing control completely, then he gently forced her hand away from his aching manhood. Shaking with barely controlled need, he settled himself on top of her, carefully supporting his weight on his elbows and looked down at her.

"Calleigh…now. Sweetheart, I need you….now." His breathing came in ragged hitches.

"Take me, Horatio," she breathed. It was both a request and permission.

Gently he kissed her and then with one deep thrust, he buried himself to the hilt. The feeling of her tight sheath gripping him almost sent him over the edge. It completely destroyed his resolve to be gentle with her.

"No holding back, Sweetheart… I can't," he groaned. With that, he pulled almost completely out of her and then drove back in. Quickly his body took over the rhythm and he gave in to the primitive need driving him.

He needn't have worried about hurting her…Calleigh was just as desperate for release as he was. She met him thrust for thrust, her small hands gripping his hips in a frantic effort to pull him deeper into her willing body. Horatio could feel her begin to tense beneath him, and he mouthed soft kisses along her neck up to her ear.

"Let go, Calleigh. Come with me," he urged in a sensual whisper.

"Horatio…Horatio…" she was incapable of further speech.

"That's it, Sweetheart, just let it go."

He increased his tempo and felt himself slip toward the edge of a mind-blowing climax. Desperately he held on to sanity until he felt her body begin to shudder and heard her incoherent cries of pleasure as she fell headlong into a shattering release, then he simply relinquished control and let the searing pleasure overtake him in a mighty rushing onslaught.

"Calleigh," he groaned out her name over and over again.

XXXXX

Forever it seemed they lay there, legs and arms entwined, breathing returning to normal, their bodies completely spent and sated. Exhaustion flowed through them, compelling and irresistible.

Finally Calleigh managed a shaky laugh. "Sweet heaven above…that was incredible, Handsome."

"Hmmm…you were incredible, Sweetheart, absolutely incredible."

He wrapped his arms around her, gently turning them over so they were lying on their sides spooned, and cuddled her warm and close against him, then he reached for the blanket Calleigh kept at the foot of the bed and pulled it up around them.

Lying in his arms, thoroughly loved, warm and safe, she knew she had found what she was looking for. With this man she was complete.

Just before she succumbed to the sweet darkness of sleep she whispered, "I love you, Horatio."

"AndI love you, Calleigh," he answered, and they both surrendered to dreams.

A/N This story was the first one I wrote with an M rating. Wow what a long way Athena has come since this fic! And yes, I know that some of you have wondered why when I promised a slow "re-release" of these stories, do they keep coming so quickly. I find I am anxious to have them back on the boards again, and so I am giving in to the petulant side of me that is very, very impatient at times. Only a few more and they will all be back in circulation and then, maybe then I can rest. Thank you for all the reviews that you have given me. I treasure them every one.

H


End file.
